Seducing Spring
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: A chance meeting of love at first sight. If only the others would allow such a thing. The God of the Underworld and a boy of Spring could never love one another. AkuRoku Based on Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone. Ch. 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A chance meeting of love at first sight. If only the others would allow such a thing. The God of the Underworld and a boy of Spring could never love one another. AkuRoku Based on Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Remember dear," Elena called out, watching as her son ran across the grass and into the forest. "Don't go out too far! And don't speak to strangers, especially humans!"

The young boy, Roxas, gave a faint wave to his mother. He had turned fourteen, and he was plenty old enough to be able to go out on his own. He didn't need his mother holding his hand the whole time. His mother was the Goddess of Harvest and she controlled the crops that grew in the human world. His father was Ansem, the lord of the Gods and Goddesses on Mount Olympus.

Roxas, himself, was the God of Spring. He could make flowers and such grow, and like any God, he could not age in a human sense. Once he reached the age of seventeen, he could forever remain that way. And he looked forward to it; spending a life time with his element.

He walked through the forest to a meadow of colorful flowers. He always went here. It made him happy, and he was away from his mother. He loved her, of course, but she was very controlling of what he did. She would only let him have friends that she picked, and that was all nymps. None of the other Gods or Goddesses were good enough. They would all 'taint' him, or 'steal his innocence', whatever that meant.

Sighing, Roxas sat down and began making a crown of flowers. He liked making them, really, and his mother always made it so that they never wilted. Roxas couldn't yet do that. He was still young and had yet to learn how to fully control his powers.

He looked up upon hearing footsteps. Odd, there usually wasn't anyone out here. Frowning, Roxas looked around, trying to locate where the footsteps were coming from.

"You shouldn't be out alone."

Roxas jumped. He recognized the man as a God. His hair was a bright red in spikes down his back. His eyes were a vibrant green, black tattoos under them bringing them out even more. He was tall, the tallest God Roxas had ever seen. He wore black chainmail and a blood-red cape that covered half of his form. Tucked under his arm was a black helmet.

"I-I..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're Elena's son, aren't you?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I'm Roxas. Who are you?"

"Name's Axel."

Roxas paled a little. He had heard of Axel from his mother. He was the God and Ruler of the Underworld. Ansem didn't like him at all, which wasn't all that odd. What was odd was that no one else did either. Usually, at least one other would, but none would say anything about it.

"Scared?" Axel taunted, smirking.

"N-no, it's just..." Roxas blushed. "I've never really met any of the other Gods...sir."

There was a pause before Axel laughed. "Don't call me sir, kid. It makes me sound old." He walked over, seating himself next to the blond. "So, I'm the first other God you've talked to? That's sad."

Roxas frowned, blush darkening. "Mother doesn't want me to...I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Don't stop now." Axel said, smirking. "You're quite cute, did you know that?"

"I-I'm not..." the blond tried to argue, but Axel shook his head.

"You're also very modest. I like that, since most here aren't. Makes me wish I could keep you for myself."

Roxas averted his eyes, face red. He had never been complimented before, especially by someone as important as the Lord of the Underworld. His last comment made butterflies flutter in his stomach, and the blond wasn't sure why. He had heard about marriage, was that what Axel was implying? Didn't you need permission for that? Or was he offering?

"Um..."

"God of Spring, right?" Axel said.

Roxas beamed. He loved talking with someone about what he loved. "Yeah!"

Axel smiled a little at the reaction. "Cute. Does Ansem plan on having you replace Elena?"

"N-no, how...?"

Axel smirked, looking mysterious as he said, "Just because we're immortal, doesn't mean we can't die."

His statement didn't make sense to the younger God, so Roxas just frowned and went back to making the crown out of some roses. They were special roses that grew from the ground instead of a bush, and they were black. He loved these flowers, but his mother always stared at them in disdain, like they had offended her.

"You're very good." Axel said, gently touching the blond' arm, making him shiver. "These roses are beautiful."

Roxas smiled. "You really like them? Mother hates them because of the lack of color."

"Roxas," Axel smiled, making the blond redden again. "You could make anything beautiful."

"T-thank you." he stuttered.

"You're so cute." Axel said, ruffling his hair.

Roxas gulped, the spots where Axel had touched him tingling. He looked at the older man from the corner of his eye, biting his lower lip. He was...gorgeous. His skin was so pale, but it had such a glow. Roxas had never been attracted to someone before, but now he couldn't stop staring.

"Like what you see?" Axel teased, smiling.

Roxas jumped. "S-sorry, I, uh..."

"Don't worry so much, Roxas." Axel said, rolling his eyes. "I won't kill you because you're staring."

"Sorry, I just..."

Axel shook his head, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. "Don't think so much. I think you're cute, you obviously think I'm cute, so what's wrong?"

"My...mother, she...won't like it, and..." Roxas stuttered, blushing, when Axel placed a finger on his lips, smirking.

"Who are you living to please? Your mother, or you? Because sadly, you can't do both."

He got up, and began to walk off before he stopped, turning back to the blond. "See you around, Roxas."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short, but it's an introduction chapter. Tell me if you like it!! :D Inspired by The Writer Triumphant's Perspective, which is too cute for words. XP

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

:stares: Wow...seventeen reviews already?? I'm in shock! :dies: Thank you everyone!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxas, why all these black roses??" Elena asked moodily, giving her son a stern look. "Spring isn't about black, it's about color. You won't be a good God if you can't remember that."

Roxas frowned. "Spring is about colors, Mother. Black is a color. And don't tell me black is a shade, I won't listen."

He felt rather defensive about the roses since Axel had said he liked them. He felt a blush spread across his face at the thought of the God of the Underworld. The red head was so...different. He wasn't like any other the other Gods that Roxas had seen. Not that he had seen a lot, of course.

Elena sighed. "Oh well then. Now, go get dressed, we must be at Mount Olympus in a few minutes for the banquet."

"Banquet for what?" Roxas asked curiously. He wondered if he'd see Axel there.

"For the beginning of the second half of summer." the blond women said, annoyed. "I told you this a week ago, Roxas. This is your first meeting, so behave."

Roxas scuffed. Oh, that banquet. It never got cold on the human world, which the blond thought wasn't fair. He loved Spring, but to have the whole world always warm got old. The flowers needed time to wilt and regrow but none of the others thought that. They only wanted to be worshiped by humans.

'_I bet Axel doesn't want that,'_ Roxas thought, smiling a little as he changed into a white dress that his mother wanted. He may be a boy, but she had wanted a daughter, so Roxas was going to look like it. Rolling his eyes, he blushed. He wasn't sure he wanted Axel to see him now.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You're late." Ansem muttered, making the whole room go quiet.

Roxas peered around his mother to see Axel at the doorway. Everyone was staring at him, but the red head just ignored it, taking his seat across from Demyx, the God of the Sea. Ansem was to his right at the head of the table since he was leader. Oddly enough, Ansem, Axel and Demyx were brothers and the oldest of Gods. Ansem was the only one who like to look his age.

"Sorry, got sidetracked. All those humans you're sending to me." Axel sneered.

Roxas couldn't take his eyes off him. He was still wearing the black chain-mail and the red cape, but he had pulled his hair back into a long ponytail. The blond smiled a little, seeing as the bangs still stuck up straight. Axel must've noticed because he smirked a gave a small wink that no one else noticed.

"Anyway, since you were late, my dear brother," Ansem was oozing sarcasm. "You didn't get a chance to meet Roxas, the youngest of the Gods."

"I think it's better that they stay unacquainted." Elena muttered darkly, making Axel smirk.

"Oh, that's a shame because I like what I see."

Elena's eyes widened while the other Gods whispered to each other. Roxas blushed. He knew Axel was just teasing the others, but no one else caught on. And besides that, Roxas kind of liked the attention the red haired God was giving him.

"Axel, restrain from such comments." Ansem snapped. "You're speaking to his mother!"

"And I'm not speaking to his Father." Axel waved it off, making the oldest stiffen.

"Don't you dar-."

Axel chuckled, smiling darkly. "Oh no, dear brother. I'll let you tell them." He stood, giving Roxas a small bow. "It was a pleasure, Roxas."

Roxas watched him leave. The others were talking about how rude he was to just leave and to speak to their leader like that. But really, the blond boy knew better. They were scared. Axel was so much different than them all. Frowning a little, he looked around. Riku, the God of War, was speaking to Kairi, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Well Roxas," Sora, the messenger God said to him. "What do you think of him?"

Roxas blinked. "Of who?"

"Axel." Sora smiled a little. "The others were talking about his lair. I've always wanted to see it, but since I'm not Immortal, they won't let me bring messages there yet. Not that he really gets any."

Roxas looked down at his hands. "He's...different. But I don't think it's in a bad way."

Riku and Sora shared a confused look while Roxas just smiled to himself. No, he doubted Axel could be as bad as they others thought.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Are you sure about this, Ansem?" Demyx asked his older brother. "Elena won't be happy when she finds out."

Ansem waved him off. "No, but I think it's worth it. I need more power over him, Demyx. And he's the one who asked for Roxas."

"But he's your son!" Demyx argued, furious. "You'd give your son away in marriage for power? What kind of Father are you?!"

Ansem sighed. "When you have a child, you'll understand. It's not just about Roxas, I'm doing this for all of them. If Axel ever tries anything, I need to have a hold over him or he'll do as he pleases. Roxas is young, he won't understand that this is shallow of me just yet. If Axel takes an interest, then he won't hurt Roxas."

Demyx shook his head. "Do what you think is right. But you need to tell Elena soon, because Axel isn't a patient person. I have the scars to prove that."

The blond Water God left the older sibling alone in silence. Ansem paced, thinking. Was fourteen a good age to marry off his son? Elena wouldn't think so but she could always have more children. He looked up when he heard someone walk in. Namine sighed at seeing him.

"Stressing again huh? I don't see why you worry, they're your children, but not your wives."

Namine was the Goddess of Marriage, and was directly married to Ansem. She didn't approve of the way he went around with other Goddesses and humans, but there wasn't much she could do. It didn't matter anyway, since she was with Olette, the Goddess of Hunt.

"Don't do this, Namine. Not now." Ansem waved her off, making her bristle. "Go and spend time with Olette."

She rolled her eyes, walking back out before pausing at the door. "I know this might be difficult for you, but think before you act. I'd tell Elena now. Sora is here and can make the trip easily. Axel won't wait a week for you to stop being a pansy. He'll have Roxas by tomorrow."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it!! :beams: Heh heh, I like Namine in this. XP And yeah...she's married to Ansem...:shudder: Welp,

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

:eats soul: Here's more! As you might know, when school ends, I'll be in Kentucky for a week. So sorry but you'll have to wait!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sat in the field, collecting more flowers. He had felt the need to make something today, more so than usual. He was mixing them since his mother had thrown a fit when he had brought back more black roses, but the blond couldn't help it. He was love struck.

"Having fun?"

Roxas jumped, eyes wide as he turned to see Axel only centimeters from him. "A-Axel."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you today at the meeting." Axel said, sitting next to him. "Ansem has been swamping me lately and I doubt Elena would appreciate it. I'm a 'bad influence'."

Roxas giggled. "I don't think so..."

Axel raised an eyebrow at this, smiling slightly as he placed a hand over the younger males. "Oh?"

"N-no." Roxas blushed at the contact. "A-actually, I really like you..."

The blond averted his eyes, not wanting to see what the other's reaction would be. Would he be made fun of? Accepted? Kissed? The last made his blush darken. He had only known the God for two days, why had he affected him so much? He blinked when he felt Axel lightly grabbing his chin, making him look at the other.

"Roxas..." Axel searched his eyes. "How much do you like me?"

"I-I...A lot. Maybe even...love?"

Axel smirked at this, leaning forward and kissing him. Roxas melted right there, the feeling strange and new. He had never been kissed before and Axel was a lot different that what he thought. He was...soft. Gentle. Was this really the God of the Underworld?

"I've been watching you." the red head admitted, noses brushing. "Since you were little. I fell in love with you, Roxas. And I want you to be with me, and only me, forever."

"W-what?"

Axel held both of his hands, expression serious. "Ansem told me that he'd give you to me in marriage. But I won't if you don't accept me."

Roxas gaped. His father had gone with behind his back? Did he just plan on suddenly handing him over to a God the blond had never met before? He felt betrayed. But at least...Axel was giving him a choice. Did he want to rush into a marriage with someone he had only just met? Did his mother know? And if she did, why hadn't she said anything?

Roxas gulped. "You swear that...you love me?"

Axel smiled, leaning his forehead against the younger boy's. "Everyday if that's what it takes."

"A-and...that it's just not for whatever my father's offering?"

At this, Axel chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose and sending him into another blushing fit. "I promise, Roxas. I love you, and I'll take care of you. All you have to do is come with me."

Something in Axel's eyes made him nervous as the red head stood, offering his hand. Roxas gulped again, torn. He would be leaving his mother, his father, his friends. Was it worth it? _'How do I know that this isn't a trick? Or that he's using me?'_ But at the same time, this was freedom. He could do what he wanted with someone he loved. He'd be free of his mother's control.

"Okay..." Roxas took his hand, smiling shyly.

VVV  
VVVV  
VV

"You!"

Ansem looked up when Elena stormed into the room. "Elena, what is the meaning of this?"

The blond women scowled. "Where's my son, Ansem?! I just heard from Namine that she had finished his ring, where is he?! You arranged a marriage and didn't tell me!? With who??"

Ansem sighed; he had forgotten to tell her. He should've known Axel wouldn't wait. "He's...in Hades."

She paled. "No!"

"Yes. It had to be done."

She smacked him. "You might be his sire, but you aren't his father! You had no right to do this without telling me. Axel will tare him apart!"

"Axel," Namine cut in, looking between them slyly. "Is in love with Roxas, Elena."

"What?" both demanded.

Namine laughed. "You didn't know? He's been smitten with him since he saw him when the boy was eight. Just because I dislike him doesn't mean I don't talk to him."

"B-but...my son..." Elena muttered.

Namine scowled. "Is just in love. You should've gave him a longer leash, Elena. Axel was the first God he met, and Axel leaves good impressions."

Ansem made a face. "Don't speak like that here!"

"Are you going to tell the others?" Namine asked, ignoring him. "Kairi knows, obviously, she's the one who told me that Roxas was in love. And Sora, since he had been planning to telling Riku and Demyx."

"Lies!" Elena argued. "All of it! Axel stole my son, he kidnaped him! And I want him home!"

Ansem sighed. "It can't be undone!"

"Why not?!"

The God scowled. "The marriage is already set up! And even if I did order him to give up Roxas, who would go retrieve him? No one dares enter the Underworld and he won't listen to me."

There was silence before Elena sobbed. "Why, Ansem? Why would you give him up?"

When there was no answer, Namine spoke for him. "Land."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"It's so..." Roxas searched for a word, the Underworld stretched out before him. "Bleak."

Axel chuckled, hugging him from behind. "You get used to it."

They were in a chariot, being led by flying black horses. Really, Roxas like them. They had silky black fur and beautiful blue eyes. The world was dark, a fake sun giving little sunlight and the ground black and dead. To his left was a large river, wide enough that he couldn't see across. He knew it was the River Styx.

"Zexion leads people here once they die." Axel explained. "You'll meet him later. The Oracles stay in the Darkness with those who are judged as evil and the Light is where you go if you aren't."

"May I...see the Light?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled. "If you want to."

They came to a large castle. It was made of black stone and had huge, bigger than anything on Olympus. The chariot pulled up in front of the black doors, and they stepped out. Roxas went and pet the horses before they took off.

"Are..." the blond blushed. "Are we...sharing a room?"

Axel smiled at his shyness. "You'll get your own room until you're comfortable enough to share."

"I don't mind." Roxas said, blush darkening. "I was just curious. I'd...like to share a room."

The red head blinked. "Really?"

The blond nodded, smiling.

Axel mirrored it, kissing him. "I'd love to share a room with you, Roxas."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Here's to another chapter. :nods: It's for Darkest Soul of Sadness. She's been feeling depressed lately and hasn't been writing a lot. :pats her on head: Well, hope you all like it! Spread the Greek Mythology Love!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter to all my adoring fans! Heh, my cousin, xmemorized, left for Kentucky after staying here for the summer. She even got her own bed. XP I hope she has fun!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas smiled as he walked around the castle. It was so big, the ceiling towering over him. The walls were a dark grey, almost black, and the floors were marble. He was in a circular room where it broke off into three different halls. Looking around he pouted. Okay, maybe he should've taken Axel up on his offer to show him around. He was lost.

"You must be Roxas."

The blond jumped, eyes wide. A man, not much taller than himself, stood in the corner, watching him. He had stormy blue eyes, once of which was covered by a veil of slate colored hair. He wore a black shirt with black pants and boots. He was a tiny person, really, and Roxas wondered who he was.

"My name's Zexion." he greeted, giving him a small smile. "I'm the one who guides the dead here."

"Oh." Roxas blushed and gave a bow. "It's nice to meet you, Zexion."

Zexion's smile widened. "You really are modest, huh? Do you want me to show you back to the Main Hall? Axel was getting worried."

"Please."

The walk back was rather enjoyable. Zexion was nice for someone who dealt with death all the time. He was quite friendly and answered Roxas's questions when he could. Soon, they came back to the large double doors that led to the outside. A large stair-way was across from it, where Axel was sitting a few steps up. He smirked when he saw them.

"Got lost already?"

Roxas pouted. "This place is huge."

Axel laughed, turning and giving Zexion a smile. "Thank you, Zex."

The slate-haired man shook his head. "Any time, Axel."

He left, going through the doors. Most likely back to his job. Axel lightly took Roxas's hand, leading him up the stairs and to the right. "I'll show you our room, okay?"

Roxas beamed. "Okay."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You want me to check up on Roxas?" Sora asked, eyes big. "B-but I've never gone to the Underworld before!"

Ansem gave him a look. "It's about time that you do then. I can't call off the marriage, but I can give Elena some peace of mind."

"Ha!" Riku cut in. "You just want to prove her wrong that Roxas loves Axel."

"Silence you." the eldest God snapped before glaring at the brunette. "Well? Go!"

Sora sighed and took off, using his winged-shoes to go down Mount Olympus and into a dark cave. It was the only entrance to the Underworld besides dying. The place gave Sora the creeps though. It began leading downwards and the air got stale. Sunlight disappeared, replaced by a sad excuse of a light source.

The Castle loomed ahead. Sora gulped. Riku wasn't kidding when he said the place was huge. It just towered over everything. Landing in front of the double doors, he paused. How was he suppose to alert Axel he was here? Just go inside?

"He's expecting you."

Sora jumped as Zexion appeared out of nowhere beside him. "Don't do that!"

Zexion smirked. "Sorry. But Axel already knows you're here. He can tell once you enter the cave."

That was creepy. "Oh, okay...So I can just go inside?"

"Yes. I just hope you didn't intrude on his time with Roxas." Zexion gave a mock sigh. "He'll rip you apart."

He disappeared, leaving Sora alone. _'I hope he isn't mad! I haven't reached immortality yet, he could easily kill me!'_ He hesitantly went inside, looking around. The stairs case was black marble, and was beautiful with the crystal chandelier hanging over his head. The brunette stiffened when he heard footsteps.

"Hello, Sora." Axel greeted politely. "What can I do for you?"

'_Good, he's not mad at me,'_ "W-well, Ansem wanted me to check up on Roxas...just to make sure everything's okay..."

"Elena threw a fit, didn't she?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora laughed nervously. "S-sorta..."

Axel scuffed. "Well, Roxas is fine. If you want to see him, then follow me."

The brunette followed after him, up at the stair case and to the right wing. There were a lot of corridors, but Axel kept going straight until they came to a large red wood door. The red head opened it and let the younger God in first.

"Sora? What're you going here??"

Sora smiled at Roxas, who was sitting on the bed. "Your Father asked me to check on you, that's all."

The blond laughed. "Well, I'm doing fine."

"That's good." Sora decided not to mention Elena to the younger. It would probably upset him and Axel would then kill him. "I should get going then. I'll see you later, Roxas!"

He gave Axel a bow and all but ran. _'Roxas is really happy here...But Axel's suppose to be a monster. I wonder if Ansem lied to us then...He seemed okay...'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"He looked scared." Roxas giggled, looking over at Axel. "Was it something you did?"

Axel shook his head, taking a seat next to the blond. "No, but Zexion was with him...Probably scared him. He tends to do that to visitors."

"He's really nice though." Roxas said, getting an odd look. "Sora, I mean. He and Riku always were nice to me when I saw them...It wasn't a lot of course, my mother didn't even know. I think Sora liked having someone younger than him."

Axel smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond God. "When you said you were okay here...Did you mean it?"

Roxas blinked. "Of course. Why?"

"There's a law in the Underworld." Axel whispered, pulling Roxas on to his lap. "If you eat something from here, you can't leave. Ever."

The God of Spring's eyes widened. "E-ever?"

"If you want though," the red head quickly added. "I'll get things from the Upper World. If you don't want to be bound here, I won't force you."

"I do!" Roxas argued, blushing. "Just...not yet."

Axel gently hugged him, laying his head on the boy's shoulder. "I won't force anything on you, Roxas. Just say so, okay?"

Roxas nodded, turning and hugging the older God around the waist, nuzzling his side. "I know you won't, Axel."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"How odd."

"Who'd have thought? The young God of Spring and the Lord of the Underworld??"

"Sora!" the other Gods and Goddesses looked to their youngest. "Are you sure he's really happy?! Was he faking it??"

Sora frowned. "He likes it there, really! Roxas wouldn't lie to me, not even if Axel got angry at him for it."

Kairi smirked. "Told you my powers weren't weakening. Elena's just scared about losing her son."

"But why?" Olette wondered aloud. "She can have more children."

"Maybe," Aeris, Goddess of Wisdom frowned lightly. "But a mother always has a special place in their heart for their first born. It's not a matter of children, it's a matter of losing them when she's not ready for it."

"She's being selfish." Riku snorted. "And now she's stopped growing things. Roxas is happy, so she should let it go."

"Riku's right..." Sora mumbled. "If she keeps this up, all the humans will die."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So, here ya go. I hope you all like it. :D

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. Yay! :smile:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas watched as shadows (he wasn't sure what else to call them) wondered around the large dinning room. A table, big enough for all the Gods of Olympus it seemed, was in the middle with a large crystal chandelier over it. The wood was black, and the floor was covered in a black carpet. Axel was standing next to him, looking rather bored.

"Um...what are those things?"

Axel raised an eyebrow as the blond pointed to the see-through shadows that were serving food. "Those are souls that didn't want to be sent away to either Light or Darkness. I don't have anywhere else to put them, so they became servants of the Castle." The elder God sighed, though he smiled. "You should've seen the look on Zexion's face the first time it happened."

"So...they can ask to do this?" Roxas asked, looking surprised.

Axel nodded. "But only if they didn't do anything too horrible in their past life. And they only stay a couple thousand years before I have them reborn."

"Oh..." Shaking his head, Roxas smiled up at his fiancé (spelling??) and took his hand. "Well, what's the occasion? That's pretty fancy."

Axel snorted. "I'm allowed to spoil the ones I love, right?"

"...Maybe." Roxas blushed, though the smile widened. "But is that all?"

Axel smirked, walking Roxas over to a seat and pulling it out for him. "It's your first night here, I thought I'd make it enjoyable...I also found out from Sora, thanks to Zexion, that you liked to dance."

Roxas sat down, face flushed. While it was true, he did like to dance, he had been called girlie for it. Axel sat next to him, eyeing him the whole time. It made the blond feel a little nervous, so he just reached into a bowl and grabbed a grape to chew on.

He heard Axel sigh, making him raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're lucky that I made sure this was all food from the Upper World." Axel muttered, smirking as Roxas paled. "You'd be stuck down here forever."

"O-oh, I forgot..." Roxas gulped, hands shaking. He was lucky that Axel wasn't like the other Gods, or else he really would be stuck down here. "So, all of this...?"

"Yep." Axel said, noticeably not eating anything. "You're save, don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you."

Roxas smiled, continuing to eat. Axel didn't touch anything though, and it made the blond wonder if he couldn't eat food from the Upper World, or if he just wasn't hungry. He wanted to ask, but was afraid of embarrassing himself. He seemed to do that a lot.

"What's going to happen?"

Axel looked surprised at the question, though Roxas was as well that it had slipped. "Well...it depends."

"On?"

"If you want to, you'll stay here and marry me. Otherwise, I'll take you home." he answered easily, though Roxas could see that he didn't like the thought at all. "It's up to you, Roxas. I won't force you to stay here, but...I have to admit, I don't want to see you go either."

Roxas gulped. Well, that was quite a bit of pressure put on him. If he stayed here, he'd never see his mother again. But if he left, he knew Axel would never find someone else. The other Gods (or Goddesses) didn't like him...But he knew he couldn't leave. He loved Axel, even if he hadn't known him long.

"I...I want to stay."

Axel smiled. "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded, feeling the other wrap an arm around his shoulders. Looking up, Axel kissed him lightly on the lips. Roxas closed his eyes, reaching out and grabbing the red head's shirt, just to have something to hold on to.

The younger God nearly squeaked when he felt Axel's tongue enter his mouth, eyes going wide and feeling his face getting warm. He felt nervous, but he knew it was only Axel; he wouldn't do anything if the blond asked him not to.

Pulling away, Roxas blushed. "Um...when are we suppose to get married then?"

Axel laughed.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora frowned as he watched Ansem and Namine argue. Not that it was a new thing or something, but now they were talking about Elena. She was refusing to let anything grow in the human realm, and slowly the people were starving. No one was sure what to do, since they couldn't force her...At least, no one but Ansem could.

"Still at it, huh?" Riku muttered, walking over to the younger God.

"Yeah." Sora sighed, pulling on a spike. "I don't see the big deal. Why is Elena making the humans suffer for this?"

"Because it's the only way Ansem will do what she wants." the silver haired God answered, rolling his eyes. "I don't see why it's so hard to understand. Just get rid of her, Roxas has the same powers, we'll get a new God of Spring and stuff."

"Riku!" Sora snapped, hands on his hips. "Besides, you can't kill a God."

Riku frowned. "You'd be surprised, Sora."

Before the brunette could say anything, Namine smacked Ansem across the face, making everyone in the area stare. She stormed away, ignoring them all. Ansem sighed, turning towards Sora.

"You're making another trip to the Underworld."

Sora gaped at him. Why now? He just got back from the last one. "W-why?"

Ansem glared at him for questioning him but let it go. "You'll be alerting Axel that our deal is off...Roxas needs to come home."

Sora stared at him. "A-and you think he'll just listen to you?! He loves Roxas, he won't just give him up!"

"He'll have to!" Ansem snapped, punching the wall and denting it. "Elena wont' stop this madness until Roxas is returned safely."

"But Roxas doesn't want to!"

"That's too bad then." Ansem muttered, rolling his eyes. "We all have to sacrifice things for the greater good."

Sora gulped, looking at Riku, who was glaring somewhat evilly at Ansem for this. "B-but...why can't you send someone else? There's no way Axel will be happy about this..."

"I'll do it." Riku snarled. "Sora hasn't reached Immortality yet, I'll go."

"No." Ansem ordered. "Sora will. If someone else does this, it'll make Axel even angrier. Sora, just do it. It's your responsibility."

After a few seconds of silence, Sora sighed. He then flew into the air and down to the entrance he had just visited not too long ago. He knew Axel, and Roxas, wouldn't like this. And there was no way Axel would let Roxas go without a fight. Sora just hoped that it wouldn't be him that Axel took it out on.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Not as long as the last one, I think...but sorry. I don't want to cut it off halfway through something else. XP But I hope you like it! And sorry, I'll try to write more soon! :smiles:

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Well, since my computer won't be fixed for awhile, I hav e to write things on a regular WordPad, and I don't have spell check. ::cries:: Forgive me!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Axel watched as the boy he loved ran around the meadow of Light, smiling to himself. Roxas had immediately loved this place, where the sun was shining and flowers, trees and a large lake with a waterfall all were for those who had been good and honest in their life.

The blond twirled around before tripping on his own feet and falling. Axel chuckled, getting a pout from said boy. "Think that's funny, huh?"

"Hilarious." the older God answered, smirking.

Roxas huffed, getting to his feet and walking over to him. "Dance with me?"

Axel blinked. "What, right now?"

"Where else?" the blond teased, holding out a hand. "C'mon, please? I like dancing when it's sunny."

Sighing, Axel took his hand and pulled him close, feeling a little foolish as he and Roxas "danced", although really, all they did was go in cirlces. But it was alright, because the blond giggled and beamed up at him. It made it worth it.

Axel stopped when a loud growl rang through the air, making Roxas yelp and almost fall again, but the red head had a good grip on him.

"What was that?"

Axel sighed. "Cerberus. Seems like we have an uninvited guest."

Roxas frowned. "Do you have to leave then?"

"I'm afraid so." Axel kissed his forehead. "Do you want to come with me? It shouln't take long, and I'd like you to be there."

"Well..." Roxas blushed. "Alright. I'll come with you."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora panted, eyes wide as he watched the large three-headed dog pull at his chain, wondering how he had gotten by the first time. Cerberus hadn't been there before. Maybe Axel was distracted now so he didn't call off the beast?

"Sora?"

The brunette looked up, seeing Roxas and Axel. "Oh, hi." he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean to show up without warning...again. But I have a message from Ansem."

Axel walked over to Cerberus and gave him a pat on the arm, making the large dog whine and lean down for attention. Roxas giggled, making Sora feel even worse about what he was going to tell them.

"What is it, Sora?" Roxas asked.

Sora winced. "U-uh, please don't get mad?"

This made Axel's eyes narrow. "What is it?"

"I-I think it's stupid, I really do, but he won't listen to me and then Elena is trying to kill all the humans by not growing anything!" Sora gushed, making Roxas gape at him. "Ansem has o-ordered that Roxas come home to his mother so she'll stop this madness. She won't believe that Roxas loves you."

As expected, rage covered Axel's face. "_**What**_?"

Both Roxas and Sora jumped, Roxas going to place a hand on his arm. "Axel, it's not Sora's fault."

"Does Ansem really think that I'll let him go just like that?!" Axel demanded of the brown-haired God, eyes glowing a dark red.

"A-Axel, please." Roxas hugged him. "It's not Sora's fault, it's my Father's. Don't take it out on him."

The red haired God deeply inhaled, and breathed out, a few black and red flames coming out as he calmed down. Sora gulped. He didn't know Axel could breathe flames like a dragon. He didn't feel any more safe than before.

"No." He said.

Roxas and Sora stared at him. "What?"

"I said, no." Axel sneered. "It's no longer up to Ansem, I'm not letting him do this."

Sora bit his lip. "I figured..."

"But the humans, Axel." Roxas whispered, frowning. "Are we just going to let them die?"

"They have no one to blame but Elena." Axel shrugged it off easily.

"I'll tell him." Sora said. "But you know he won't let it go. He'll probably send someone else to get Roxas."

He flew off. Roxas watched him go before turning back to Axel. "You're...really going to let this happen?"  
Axel frowned. "Do you want to leave?"

"W-well, no, but the humans..."

"Roxas." Axel gently grabbed his chin, making the shorter male look up at him. "If you leave, then we'll never see each other again."

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. "It's...it's not fair. I want to stay."

Axel frowned. It broke his heart to see Roxas cry. Someone so beautiful shouldn't cry. He sighed and hugged the blond close, picking him up and carrying him back to the castle.

"I won't let you go." He whispered, knowing Roxas could hear him. "I'll fight them off if I have to, for as long as you want to be here."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Ansem paced angrily as he tried to figure out what to do. Axel wasn't returning Roxas, and Elena refused to grow anything. This whole thing was making the rest of the Gods question him. He couldn't even control Elena, and soon they would ask more questions on why he was even their leader.

"Aeris!"

Said Goddess appeared in a burst of light. "Yes?"

"You will go to the Underworld and retrieve Roxas." Ansem explained. "Make sure to bring him back, even if he doesn't want to. Tell Axel that if he refuses, then I'll declare war on him and his minions!"

Aeris frowned. "Ansem, why don't you just have Roxas make things? Why is it so important that Elena does it?"

"Elena is more powerful than her son, she'll simply kill all the things he grows." the elder God muttered. "Please, Aeris. Just do it."

She gave a small bow. "As you wish."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well, what do you think? It's short, but I wanted to write something! I felt bad that I finally updated a story and there's barely anything there. ::cries:: Anyway, I went and saw Twilight last night after reading all four books, and it was surprisingly good. ::nods:: I'm thinking of making a story for it, but I'm not sure...

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So, how you all been?! I got RE:CoM for Christmas, so YAY!!! And it's my birthday the tenth (I hope I upload this before then!) so double YAY! I'll be getting the new KH 2 manga when it comes out. And maybe the new Night World...

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel immediately senses someone entering his realm, their aura a gleaming white. He sighed, knowing who it was. Ansem trusted Aeris a lot, which was saying something. She was a smart girl, one of the few he didn't hate in Olympus, but that didn't mean he would be polite with her barging in like this.

"I see your well."

The red haired God, glared at her, glad that Roxas had returned to Light with Zexion. "And I know why you're here."

Aeris smiled sadly. "I don't want to do this, Axel. I know how much Roxas cares about you...but Elena will kill the humans, and then what do we do?"

"Tch. It'll give me something to do." Axel sneered, getting a surprised look. "I'm not letting you take him, Aeris."

"Isn't it up to Roxas?"

Axel laughed darkly. "But this isn't about what he wants, not to you and not to Ansem. I asked him, and I'll even let you ask him, but he wants to stay with me." He gestured up the elegant stairs, grinning. "After he says yes, leave. You can tell Ansem I chased you out so you don't get into trouble."

Aeris frowned, but followed him to a large, white door. Opening it, she was amazed to see the Light Realm, or Heaven as humans began calling it lately. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in all her existence and she could see why Roxas would want to stay if he could be in here.

They walked to a large waterfall. Roxas had rolled up some white pants to his knees and was in the water, peering into the depths. Aeris didn't know what he was looking for, but it must've amazed him.

"Sir." Zexion greeted Axel, barely giving Aeris a glance.

Roxas looked up and beamed, making Aeris feel horrible. "Axel! You didn't tell me there were fish in here!"

Axel smiled. "Well, there are fish in there."

The blond God giggled before he noticed Aeris. His eyes widened. "A-Aeris, what're you doing here? Did my father send you?"

"I'm afraid so, Roxas." the brunette muttered. "May I talk to you? Alone?"  
Axel gave her a glare, but Roxas nodded. "Alright. As long as you don't, you know, drag me through some portal back home."

"Just call for me if you need me." Axel whispered, kissing him on the forehead and he and Zexion left in a burst of darkness, Zexion giving Roxas a nod.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, frowning.

Aeris sighed. "Roxas, you need to come home. For your mother. She's slowly killing the humans, and not only that, but...she's going insane without you. You're her first and only son, Roxas. She needs you."

"I don't want to go, Aeris." the blond argued. "I like it here. Axel's nice to me, and he showed me that all my mom liked to do was put me on a leash!"

"She loves you-"

"That isn't love!" Roxas snapped, glaring. "Making me miserable isn't love! What I have with Axel is. If she loved me, she would understand that."

Aeris sighed. "But...don't you miss her? The sun, real light?"

"I do...but I'm willing to give that all up."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed, sinking into the bed he and Axel shared. Aeris had left after telling them that Ansem would 'wage war', but the older God only chuckled and sent her off. But despite him trying to hide it, Roxas could tell something was bothering him.

"Axel?"  
The red head 'hm'ed, laying next to him. "What is it?"

Roxas sighed again, turning on his side so he was looking at the other male. "Is something...wrong?"

He felt so nervous, asking. Axel probably didn't want him snooping into his thoughts, at least, not so early. But he couldn't just sit there and watch. He loved Axel.

"I..." Axel frowned, looking into those blue eyes. "I heard what you said...about missing the sunlight." Roxas blushed in embarrassment, but Axel continued. "And I know you miss your mother, even as you try and hide it...so I was thinking of a way you could go home..."

"B-but!" Roxas's eyes widened and he sat up. "I already said I wanted to stay!"

Axel smiled, reaching out and taking his hand. "If you'd let me finish...A way you could go home...and stay here. And nothing could ever stop you."

"How...?" Roxas asked, surprised. "Why didn't I hear about it before??"

At this, the older God blushed, making Roxas gape. "I didn't want you to leave at all, really. But it's better than anything else I can think of...and I'd get you for six months."

Roxas smiled, cuddling up to his side. "So, what is it?"

"You would eat half of something here...Usually eating food makes you forced to stay down here forever, but if you only eat half..." Axel smirked, eyes closing. "Not even Ansem knows about this little...'quirk'. But for all of Spring and Summer, you'd be with your mother, enjoying the sunlight. And fall and winter, you'd be here with me...as my Queen."

Roxas blushed, smiling brightly. "Axel...it's perfect!"

He hugged him, making Axel laugh. _'He'd do all of this...for me,'_ Roxas thought, nuzzling the other's neck. _'If this isn't love, then such a thing doesn't exist,'_

"When...?"

Axel kissed the blond's neck, getting a shudder. "Tomorrow...after our wedding."

Roxas pulled back, eyes wide. "W-wedding?! So soon??"

"We'll have to before they come to get you." Axel shrugged, obviously enjoying the other's expression. "What, do you not want to marry me?"

"O-of course I do!!" Roxas snipped, blushing hotly. "I just never thought we would so soon..."

Axel kissed his nose, grinning. "Don't worry. It'll be the most amazing thing you've ever seen. I'll make sure of that."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Short again...but I think the next chapter will be the last. So, YAY! I'mma going to complete another story! GO BACON! lol

R&R


	8. The End

So, the last chapter to Seducing Spring. Really, I loved writing this one, it was a lot of fun and the whole legend of Hades and Persephone is my favorite. Thank you all for sticking with me and here you all are! The wedding!  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

If Roxas thought there were a lot of Shades in the Castle before, well...he just about had a heart attack when he went to get ready for his wedding. They were everywhere, setting everything up and carrying things all around. It was utter chaos, and the blond felt kinda bad making them do all these things.

"C'mon, Roxas. We gotta get your dress ready!"

Roxas turned, smiling. Yuna was one of the Fates, and she and Axel were every close. Almost too close. But Axel seemed to have a sixth sense about him, and he knew what Roxas was feeling at every second. So he asked Yuna to take care of Roxas for the wedding.

The smile slowly slipped off, however, as she dragged him into the dressing room. "Wait....dress?"

"Of course!" Yuna laughed. "Someone has to wear it, and I know there's no way Axel will. I promise, you'll like it."

Roxas sighed. The dressing room wasn't big, but it did fit the two of them plus a bunch of cloths and a vanity mirror. Yuna went rummaging through a closet before pulling out a long black dress. The young God nearly fell over when he saw it.

"Y-Yuna, it's black! I can't wear black to a wedding!"

The brunette huffed. "Don't use those silly human traditions here, Roxas. Besides, when Axel sees you in this, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Roxas gulped, blushing. It was a beautiful dress. It would reach past his feet, and it had a modest V-neck with small straps. There was a slit up the side to his hip, and the straps, instead of connecting to the back of the dress, would wrap around his neck.

"A-are you sure I should wear a dress?" Roxas asked, fleetingly.

Yuna nodded. "Don't worry. If no one likes the thought, well...they'll forget it once they see you!"

So, the blond was forced on to the seat of the mirror, letting Yuna do 'make-up', which was almost as big of an embarrassment as wearing a dress. She gave him eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow and very light lip-stick. He blushed when he saw himself in the mirror, hoping that Axel wouldn't mind.

Then he was forced into the dress. It fit him rather well, which led him to think Axel had probably planned this, the bastard. Looking over himself, he really didn't think he looked too bad. Yuna then handed him beautiful black roses (Roxas giggled at the irony) and linked his arm before walking with him to the ballroom.

_'I didn't have any time to prepare...Please don't let me make a fool of myself...Not in front of him,'_ Just the very thought of what he was about to do make his stomach churn in nerves. Sighing to calm himself, he waited for the large double doors to open.

"Relax." Yuna whispered. "What could happen?"

"Let's see...my father could show up, I could trip, Axel could start laughing when he sees me, I could start crying..."

Yuna frowned, elbowing him. "Like any of those things would really happen. Zexion and Cerberus are on look-out, Axel would never laugh at you, and you won't trip, okay? Trust me."

Whing slightly, Roxas bit his lip when the doors opened. Down the aile of Shades was Axel, standing next to Zexion. The blond nearly choked at seeing him. He was wearing a silk black shirt with long sleeves, and black slacks. He had pulled his hair back into a pony-tail, and he looked almost as nervous as Roxas himself.

Almost.

Upon seeing Roxas, Axel smiled. The younger God's heart skipped a beat, practically beaming. _'He only smiles like that for me...'_ Roxas walked with Yuna, smiling somehow widening as the Shades began whispering. They didn't seem to mind that a young boy was wearing a black dress to a wedding.

"You look gorgeous." Axel whispered as Yuna gave the blond to him.

Roxas blushed. "You as well...I'm kinda glad Yuna made me wear this..."

Zexion smirked, obviously having heard them. "Shall I begin?"

"...Yes."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Kairi sighed, bored. Nothing interesting was happening lately. Everyone only seemed to want to talk about Roxas, and how Elena needed to grow things and whine whine whine. Huffing, she picked up a large glass ball, wanting to see if there was anything she could meddle in.

She nearly fainted at what she saw. Was that...Roxas? Getting **married**? Blinking, she eyed the two. Well, Roxas looked pretty good in a dress (though not nearly as good as her) and Axel cleaned up pretty well. She was somewhat envious that Roxas had gotten to the God of Death first, but waved it off. She could have anyone else, what was one God?

Now though, she was faced with a predicament. Should she tell Ansem? He'd obviously be upset, and he might stop it...but that meant fighint and she loathed fighting. Grinning, she passed the wedding scene and continued looking for other loving couples she could either mess with or hurt.

It was only a few minutes later that Namine came into her room. "Have you seen it?!"

"...Seen what?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Axel! He's marrying Roxas!" Seeing the look on Kairi's face, the blond rolled her eyes. "Hello, Goddess of Marriage? Like I wouldn't know? Anyway, you can't tell Ansem!"

Kairi shrugged. "Hadn't planned on it...Do you know what they're planning?"

"Yes...I had foreseen it earlier..." the older Goddess sighed, sitting next to her 'daughter'. "Axel surprised me though...I neverwould have thought that he, of all people, would end up with Roxas..."

Kairi shrugged. "Does it matter? Anyways..." She picked the glass ball up again, going back to Axel and Roxas. "Seems the weddings over...." She smirked. "I bet I know what they'll be doing next...."

"What...?" Namine paused, eyes widening and she blushed profusely. "Kairi! You pervert!"

The red haired Goddess laughed.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas was awoken to sunlight. He groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet, but knowing he had to. Today was the day.

It was the first day of spring...

Which meant that, the day after their wedding, Roxas would have to return to his mother. He sat up, hissing at the pain that shot up his backside. He blushed, looking over at his husband. He smiled slightly, reaching out and running a hand through his red hair, making the older God stir.

"Morning." Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled up at him. "Morning." He sat up, making Roxas giggle when he saw that his spiky hair was even worse than usual. "Think that's funny?"

Roxas nodded, still giggling. "Yes."

Eyes narrowing, Axel tackled him, making the blond yelp. "Well then, guess I'll just have to take care of that." Roxas smiled, but it slowly faded. "...What's wrong?"

"Today's the first day of Spring..."

Axel blinked, obviously not knowing that. "Oh, right...Guess I forgot..."

"I don't have to go." Roxas said, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "I could stay..."

"Roxas..." Axel sighed, kissing his cheek. "You and I both know you'd never be really happy down here...besides, it's not forever."

Roxas frowned. "It'll feel like it..."

Axel smiled, though it seemed rather sad and lack-luster. Roxas gently traced the other's cheek, reaching up and kissing him. The red head immediately kissed back, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll miss you." Roxas breathed, reaching over and held Axel's hand, staring at the golden band around his long fingers. "I'll go to the meadow everyday..."

The God of Hades laughed, nuzzling the blond's throat. "I'll visit you some days...though I have a feeling Ansem will try to keep me here."

The blond God sighed, grinning. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Roxas..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_**Epilogue  
**_

Roxas sighed, wiping his brow at the heat. He was sitting in the meadow where he had met Axel, making a beautiful bouquet of black and red roses, along with yellow and blue tulips. Looking at it made him smile, and for once, he didn't hear his mother yelling for him to come home...

She knew what today was. And she knew how important it was. The banquet was today. He would be able to see Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine...all of his friends. He then decided to make a small bouquet for them, making them of flowers that matched their eyes.

Grinning when he had finished, he headed home and carried all the flowers with him. Today was a good day.

Today was the first day of Fall.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Here you go!!! It's shorter than I imaged, but, well...I like it. :grins: And I hope you all did too!!! :hugs you all: You guys are the best! Thanks for all your support, and I hope I'll see you all again soon!

~Bacon


End file.
